


面影

by stupidgirl



Series: 和风三部曲 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 题记：面影。心中浮现的相貌，模样。
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti
Series: 和风三部曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715818





	面影

**Author's Note:**

> 阿久津贤三=Alessandro Nesta  
> 阿敷=Totti（因为朋友说村长可以是山野村夫，所以就想了冈野的姓，保留了小名阿敷，大名叫什么我也没想过）

Pairing: Francesco Totti/Alessandro Nesta  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 3,475  
Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.  
Summary:  
Author's notes:

阿常近来发现，丈夫阿久津贤三自大阪奔丧回来后的一个多月里行动举止总是有些古怪。

晚饭一过，阿久津就径自回去书房，往往一呆就是很长时间。有时夜深了也不回屋里睡，还把他最宝贝的那面铜镜也一并搬到书房里去了。阿常有时也会问，进来可是公务繁忙。阿久津笑笑说，没事，只是公务久多烦心，偶尔也想一个人图个清静。阿常想开口再问，他便心领神会地补一句，别为我担心。转头还是慢慢往书房去了。

有一夜，大概过了亥刻，阿久津还在书房没出来，阿常特意为他做了宵夜，半路却被婆婆叫住：“阿常，你这是要去哪儿？”

婆婆一面招呼她一面接着说：“那间旧书房，贤三不喜欢别人随意进出。”

阿常迟疑了一会儿还是往回走：“他最近几日往书房跑得勤，也不知是有什么心事。”

“贤三在大阪时的旧物都堆在那间房里呐。他时不时地喜欢一个人在那里呆一会儿。”婆婆又拉住她问了一些孩子们的事，两人便各自回房睡了。

第二天一早被铺都没凉，阿久津便出门了。说是去应安倍大人的约，有一些急事。

说起那间书房，刚进门的时候阿久津倒是有嘱咐过她：日常打扫可以略去那一间，有些贵重东西怕不知道的不小心碰坏了。平日里阿常倒也并不摆在心上，偶尔阿久津在的时候，她去打扫过一两回。一眼望见的只有几个旧的樟木大箱，书架上稀松排列着几本半新不旧的书，连唯一的一盏油灯看起来都有了年头。

阿常用除尘掸的前端轻轻向边上顶了一下，听到门滑动的声音便小心翼翼地推了开去。屋内一如往常倒也没什么特别。桌面上的笔墨大约早已收拾过了；可见之处干净整齐，只是案头多了那面他平日梳妆用的铜镜。

没过多久，房里响起了小孩的脚步声，四岁的美芽带着弟弟松寿丸腾腾地跑进来。

“怎么又带着弟弟到处乱跑？”阿常急着去牵美芽的手，“要是让你父亲知道了又要唠叨了。”

美芽朝她吐吐舌头：“都是松寿丸嚷着要跟过来。”

阿常转头去抓儿子，却见他抱着不知从哪里来的一个灰蒙蒙的蹴鞠，也不待她再讲话，自己一个人一溜烟地跑出去了。阿常只得无奈地摇摇头，领着美芽重新拉上了门。

等到再想起来的时候，两个孩子已经在院子里闹了许久。午饭时分，阿久津从外赶回来，一眼就瞧见追着蹴鞠在院子里疯跑的两个孩子，即刻扳下脸来厉声喝道：“你这是哪来的？！”

“谁准你们进我书房了！”

美芽吓得立刻躲到奶娘身后，一旁的阿常也急忙抱过呆立在当中的儿子：“可别吓坏了孩子。”

“这是要我说多少次，别动书房里的东西！”阿久津一面捡起蹴鞠一面继续数落，“美芽他们还小，你也跟着胡闹！”

“现在立刻，去佛堂面壁。等你们都想清楚了，才准来吃饭！”

阿常见他手臂横着一指，一点心软的意思都没有，便含着泪拖着孩子们进了佛堂。婆婆本来在回廊里，这时也跟了进来。

“阿常，我知道你受了委屈。你可别怪他。”婆婆拿出手巾递给阿常，“贤三这人脾气硬得很。不过是说话重了点。”

“这些事以前也一直没同你说。那孩子呀，原本是我丈夫本家一位亲戚的儿子，小时候在大阪生活，父亲开了一家豆腐作坊，生意还不错。父亲去世后他就过继到我们家。那时也有十六岁了。他起初是想留在大阪把作坊继续开下去，不过后来出了点事——这事我也不清楚——半年后就跟着我们来了江户。他这人聪明又好学，老师们都喜欢他。你别看他现在在幕府里有了差事，听说以前想在大阪开许多家食肆。除了要做大父亲的豆腐坊还要并掉隔壁那家酱油厂。呵呵呵呵，听起来野心可不小呢。”婆婆掩着面有些自豪地轻笑起来，“这些都是陈年旧事了。从大阪带来的东西他都自己收起来，他不与我们提大阪的事，我们也不过问。只是贤三这人念旧，这些年他也总想回大阪，可惜等到老夫人过身了他才有机会。现在那边也没有牵挂的人了。”

“我也不是要责怪他。”阿常擦干眼泪抓紧一双儿女的手。

“也许他心中有难处。那些破烂小玩意儿说不定是谁送他的呢，留个纪念。那面值不了几文钱的镜子，他不也总是宝贝得要命，听说是儿时一位好友的礼物。”

“既然有旧时好友，怎么又不走动了？也没听他再提起来。”

“不知道呐。也许后来不在一处做事，说不到一处去了吧。”

婆婆又絮絮叨叨和阿常说了些阿久津刚到江户时的趣事，不知不觉日头就偏西了。两个孩子累得在她膝头打起瞌睡来。

阿久津进来的时候手里拿着一盒章鱼烧。“松寿丸饿了没？”他蹲下来坐到阿常旁边，轻轻拍了拍她右膝上的小儿子。松寿丸也不知是不是闻到章鱼烧的香味，咕咚一下从榻榻米上爬起身来，眼睛还迷迷糊糊地就一头钻进阿久津怀里。听着声音醒过来的女儿也起身靠过来。他从怀里掏出一个人形娃娃交到她手上，一边捏着她的脸蛋一边柔声说：“那么现在不哭了吧。”美芽笑嘻嘻地捧着人形娃娃扒在他肩上。

“真是狠心的父亲呐！”一旁的婆婆忍不住插嘴道，“你倒也不体谅体谅大家。”

“啊呀呀，怎么你的眼睛也红了。”阿久津向阿常这边探过头来，赔笑说，“分你一些，你也别再哭了。”

阿常别过脸去，仍是有些愠色：“这哪里够几个人分。”

只听他说“我明日亲自做乌冬面给你吃”，阿常这才收起愁容，接过了松寿丸递上来的章鱼烧。

“好了好了，现在才是一团和气。”婆婆望着阿久津他们，乐得合不拢嘴。

阿常原以为手打乌冬的事不过是阿久津说的场面话，谁知一大早她还在收拾屋子，厨房就传来奶娘高亢的劝阻声：“少爷，少爷！您这是作什么啊？！哪有男人进厨房给夫人做饭的道理！”阿常赶到厨房，婆婆也在那里泼冷水：“贤三，快点出去！到时又有哪位大人找你出门，你放下这烂摊子还不得我们来收拾。”

“今日不会。说好了要给阿常做面吃的。”阿久津说着掳起袖管朝刚进屋的阿常笑了笑。

“那些玩笑话我也不放在心上，您还是去做正经事吧。”

“才不是开玩笑，这事我拿手。”

“他倒是做得一手好菜。”婆婆忽然转了话锋，“没入仕之前也下过厨房，嫌弃厨娘的手艺不正宗。”

“也不知哪里来的冒名大阪厨娘，口音都不地道更别提手艺了！”

“你那是嘴挑。”

阿久津也不反驳，只顾低头揉面。阿常见他不仅手法熟练，力道也很均匀，看起来挺像那么回事。

“我记得那时邻居家，那位酱油厂的少爷，经常找你去他家吃乌冬吧。”

“母亲大人是怎么知道的？”

“我去借住那阵子，他不是天天跑来找你？那时冈野家的酱油生意做得那么大，我怎会不知道。”

“冈野夫人热情，我不去就太没礼貌了。”

“那你回来后又抱怨人家的乌冬不够筋斗？”

“哪有的事？”阿久津有些不好意思地把头压得更低。

“下一次那少爷一来，你又乐颠颠地跟着去了。”

“母亲大人那时不是跟着奶奶在内堂礼佛么。”

“你那位跟进跟出的仆人阿夏，她经常跑来和我们说你的事。说起来，那位酱油厂的少爷也是个有趣的人。听说母亲给取了女孩名字，小时候身体也不好，三天两头地生病。”

“冈野夫人想要个女孩子。后来也给阿敷改了大名了。”

“对对，就叫阿敷。那时就常常听你在耳边念叨，可就是怎么也想不起来。那少爷长得也很像女孩子，白白净净的又爱哭。有一回闹得厉害，最后还是你买了章鱼烧去赔不是。”

“唉。谁让那家伙就喜欢这个。”

“后来怎么样了？”

阿久津沉默了片刻，终于也说：“早断了联系了。”

那边奶娘烧开了水，招呼阿久津过去下面：“夫人您可得全部吃完，别费了少爷一番心意啊。”

入夜以后阿久津还和往常一样去书房呆了一会儿，虽说他事先安慰道我只是去静坐，阿常还是忍不住悄声走近书房，靠在墙边耐心听着。刚开始屋子里也没什么动静，只听阿久津在那里叹气，过了半晌冒出一句：“时事不同。现在哪里还能再回去。”

第二日气色也糟糕了许多，阿常担心他是不是因为公务上的琐事，久积于胸有些神志恍惚，这才一个人躲起来说胡话。于是第二日晚上也依旧偷偷跟过去。许久也没有人说话。阿常蹑手蹑脚地在门上捅开一个小洞，她也不敢靠得太近，生怕在门上印出自己的身影。一切也看不太真切。屋内空荡荡的没什么东西，阿久津背对着她坐在铜镜前一言不发。忽然听到他说：“你能去哪儿？”听起来像是与人说话，可屋里却没有人。过了一会儿又听他大声道：“不管你，我才懒得管你！”

“由你上天入地受罪去！”

阿久津的话里明显带着气，只是他单单盯着铜镜，并没有人回他的话。阿常想要看得再仔细些就往前稍稍倾了倾身子，谁知阿久津突然站起身向门口走来，阿常吓得立时缩回身子紧紧贴在墙边一动也不敢动。里头传来阿久津的叹气声，只听他语重心长地唤了一句：“阿敷……”

阿常一夜没睡。

晨起的时候，阿久津已经回寝室，铜镜也带了回来。

“醒了啊。”他一个人坐在门口望着她，“最近转凉了，你也注意身体。要是夜里睡不好，今日请个大夫看一看？”

“昨天夜里……”阿常撑起身子，犹豫地问了一句，“那个，您儿时的那位阿敷少爷，是要差人去找找吗？”

“不用了。”阿久津转向屋外。

“我父亲在大阪也有不少熟人，找一个人也不是难事。”

“见不到了。”

“死了。”他语气淡然得很。“下河捞蹴鞠淹死了。”


End file.
